The Prison Bars
by Amanda Hart
Summary: Zane had been stuck in jail for an entire day. Now it was night and no one was around. He had too much energy and nowhere to put it. What to do?


A/N: does great list generations. :B You know, in case you're stuck on who you want to use in your smutfics. :D Oh, and before you get pissed off about my comparing Carter's hands to a gorilla's, remember, this is Zane's point of view. Okay? Okay.

Judas Priest: "Turbo Lover", Seether: "Gasoline", Disturbed: "Violence Fetish."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Zane was insanely bored. He lay on the bed in his cell, surrounded by the machinery Sheriff Carter so graciously 'bought' for him. It was remarkably comfortable here, despite the fact that delinquents like himself arrived here to stew.

It was very dark, the only light that of the idle sleep mode on the computer and its various components. He sat up and stretched, unable to sleep. Bored. Way too much energy. Sitting in this cell for the better part of the day didn't lend to physical activity. He was more of a runner than a pushup guy.

A click in the darkness and the jingling of keys signaled someone's arrival. Damn, just when he was getting some ideas for his own release of endorphins... Annoyed at the fact that he was interrupted before he started, and also at the fact that his new visitor didn't turn on the lights as their booted feet casually walked up to the cell. This person wasn't even at the door! How stupid.....

Must have been Carter.

Zane stood up, reached upwards as he rested himself against the cell bars. "Come to get me to pay for the damages to your credit card?" Zane asked smarmily, trying to give an apathetic, yet still disrespectful look towards his captor, whose hands moved to loosely grip two of the bars to the cell. Listening carefully, Zane heard a familiar sound - trembling breaths. Before he opened his mouth to ask Carter what was going on, a strong hand reached between the bars and between his legs, causing him to jump and grunt just slightly. He could feel Carter's eyes boring into him. This... had to be some weird experiment gone wrong. "What are you.." his voice husky and dry, Zane swallowed and tried again. "What are you doing...?" The Sheriff's strong, firm grip on his crotch kept him from pulling away - he liked his junk, he didn't want it yanked away by Carter's gorilla hands - the hands that seemed to move just slightly, as if in a massage...

"Carter!" Zane hissed, his cheeks blushing deeply. Blood started to rush to his groin, and he gasped softly, feeling like he had to fight that biological response, yet finding he couldn't pull away. Carter's big, clumsy hands were quite skilled. Besides, it wasn't inappropriate if .. if... he found himself not caring in the least. Zane closed his eyes, even his mind half-assedly trying to imagine things horrible and unstimulating. What was going on? He.. he...

As Zane groaned just barely audibly, Carter smirked, felt Zane's groin start to stir to his ministrations. While Zane's head tipped back just slightly, Carter took the opportunity to shift closer to his prisoner, the reluctance seeming to physically melt away. Carter grabbed one of Zane's wrists, causing him to snap out of his budding euphoria. Carter's pulse raced, feeling Zane's hot breath puffing against his face. Zane didn't seem to be resisting, at all. Carter tested the waters, gently squeezing Zane's now-hard crotch, leaning closer to the shorter man, staring hard into his eyes, though they weren't visible in the darkness. Zane gasped softly and bucked his hips slightly at Carter's squeeze, his cock twitching to the sensation.

Carter looked down momentarily, then back up at Zane. He released the man's wrist, exhaling heatedly and instead grabbed the side of Zane's head, pulling him against the bars and into a savage, animalistic kiss, their lips and teeth crashing together. Zane grunted in protest, tried to flinch away, but was quickly reminded of what Carter had in his other hand. He froze in place, allowed Carter to assault his mouth. His heart pounded in his chest, and he found himself reciprocating the Sheriff despite his better judgment and baser instincts. Inhibitions be damned, this was hot and Zane would not let the opportunity pass. It was dark, he was in a jail cell, and no one was around at this time of night to know anyway.

Reaching through the bars, Zane first grabbed Carter's hand and moved it free from his crotch. As Zane had become a lot more compliant, Carter allowed his hand to be moved. Zane's hand crept around Carter's waist and pressed against his lower back, pulling himself hard against the bars, the Sheriff's body connecting with his on nearly every level, as far as the bars would allow anyway. Zane broke the kiss with a shuddering sigh, his gaze wild as he ground up against Carter through the prison bars. Carter groaned thickly, tilting his head back and rubbing back against Zane. Fire and ice shot through the Sheriff's veins. Whatever had happened to him to make him come here tonight, he was ecstatic. Zane removed his hand from the Sheriff's back, gripping feverishly at the bars, his breath becoming heavy, thick with lust.

The sound in the room changed for Zane as Carter slid down, making short work of Zane's zipper and pants button. Zane gave a strangled outcry as in an instant, Carter had swallowed him down. His knees buckled slightly, and he was glad for the cage there to hold him up. The Sheriff had reached between the bars again to cradle Zane's balls, his fingertips brushing against the sensitive skin there. Carter had meanwhile used his free hand to undo his own uniform slacks, and was currently working at his own cock, the hard, hot flesh there almost painful to the touch, but he couldn't stop.

Zane pulled his body hard against the bars, his face pressed against them, looking down at the man so talentedly sliding his mouth and tongue against his throbbing member. He shuddered heavily at the sight, his thighs flexing and relaxing as he tried to push himself further into Carter's mouth, getting close, impossibly close. Zane groaned heatedly, his breath ragged. It wouldn't be long now.

Carter pulled himself off of Zane, but gripped his hip, keeping him in place as he stood up, pressing their bodies together again, grinding hard and erratically against Zane, who had since lost his mind and grabbed Carter's waist through the bars. The two men breathed heavily, a look of concentration on Carter's face, his head bowed. Zane gave a restrained outcry as his cock started to pulse, his climax crashing down on him. Carter reached between them and gripped both of their cocks in his hand, stroking once, twice, then joined Zane in climax, grunting hard as he came, his body shuddering and twitching slightly with the effort.

Still in a haze, knowing once he came back from that he'd be thoroughly humiliated, Carter pulled back and zipped himself back up. He walked away without a word to Zane, who was left wondering what the fuck had just happened. 


End file.
